Frequently Asked Questions
These are the questions that are frequently asked. Did something happened recently that made you go "What the FAQ?" If so, this post just might have what you're looking for. If not... keep exploring! Newcomer Questions Q) What is the name of the main town map? Moonhaven (@go 0) Q) What commands can I use? In the game, type @commands. You can see more commands on the Commands page. Q) Where can I level? Main article: Beginner's Guide Q) What should I do after leveling? Walk past the Royal Guard (@jump 185 210). Then choose your Path and start the Storyline. Q) Where is my path mentor? Main article: Path Mentors Q) Is there an MvP room? Yes, it is named Bossnia and can be accessed from the Bossnia Soldier (@jump 159 186). Q) Is there a command which can add status points quickly? Use this format: /str+ 250 Keep in mind that the most you can add at a time is 255. Adding more than that will cause it to 'overflow' and will add a different number. Also, there is a 65,534 MATK cap. Adding more INT and MATK increments could cause the MATK points to reset. Q) Where is the mall? It's at the left side of Moonhaven (@go 0). For more information, see the NPCs page. Q) Why can't I buy from vendors? I have enough zeny. We use custom currencies instead of zeny. You can see the currency that a store uses on the left side of the store title. * PC: Platinum Coin * ET: Event Token * MC: Mithril Coin * DC: Donation Credit Q) What do the zeny colors mean on vendor shops? In zeny-based currencies, different colors indicate different price levels. However, we use multiple custom currencies, so the colors don't really matter. Q) How do I automatically loot a specific item? From where can I find this item? Where can I find that monster? How can I fight him? * @alootid + * @whodrops * @whereis * @mi Q) What can I do with Gold Coins? They are seldom used in Path Keepers, but their value is so low (1 MC = 250 Gold Coins), so we recommend players to directly farm Mithril Coin (MC) and Platinum Coin (PC) instead in Eden Dungeon and Eclage Dungeon. Q) What's a faster way of converting Mithril Coins into Platinum Coins? Save 8,000 Mithril Coins and 30 Event Tokens. Then talk to the Coin Trader > Purchase Boxes > Platinum Coin 1000 Box, giving you a box that, once opened, will grant you 1000 Platinum Coins. This system was made for security purposes. Q) Where can I get custom headgear? There are over 200 custom eRO headgear that can be obtained from Pandora's Headgears box. It is dropped by a customized Hydra in Eden Dungeon Lv:3. Q) What is Refine Protection Potion for? Refine Protection Potion was previously used to protect weapons and armors from getting destroyed at the Refiner (removed NPC). However, we now only use the Refine Master instead as he uses refine deeds to refine all weapons and equipment at a 100% success rate. Therefore, the potion is made obsolete. Q) What does this message mean: "Joseph: The Power from the other realms has descended upon 'Player'!"? It means that Player entered the Branch Room. "The Power" doesn't have any effects and doesn't mean anything of substantial value (it's just for dramatic effects). The message "Joseph: The Power has left 'Player'!" means that Player has either left the Branch Room or has been teleported out after the 30-minute time limit ran out, after which all monsters in the room will disappear. Not to worry, players can re-enter the Branch Room as many times as they'd like. Q) How can I get a bird/falcon? There are two ways to get one: * Be a Sniper and talk to the Rental NPC. * Use a True Ring of Visibility then talk to the Rental NPC. How To Main article: How To Q) How to create a guild? How To: Create a Guild Q) How to create a party? How To: Create a Party Q) How to record a video? How To: Record a Video Q) How to delete a character? How To: Delete a Character Client-side Issues See: Technical Support Q) Why does my client give me a message like "character info file size error"? Your client is outdated. Download the latest full client. Q) Why do I keep getting errors/crashes when I'm trying to install/play the game? Antiviruses are known for false threats when it comes to RO. They can also delete/corrupt some important files. For that reason, we advise players to turn off their antiviruses and firewalls before downloading until after patching the game. Also, lite clients are usually not very reliable, so try the full client instead. Q) Why do I get red messages in my chat log with the words "Resource file loading fail"? It is a minor spiriting issue message that appears on all clients. It doesn't affect gameplay. However, we are constantly working on getting rid of all the error messages, so please bear with us! Q) Why did I crash when I viewed my friend's equipment? Viewing others' equipment will cause you to crash if they have an aura or a similar mid-headgear with spriting issues equipped. Ask your friend to remove his or her middle headgear then try to view the equipment again. Q) Why does it say "Now Logging Out" when I try to log in to my character? That's because you last logged the character out near an automatic dialogue NPC. What you need to do is log in to experience-ro.com, then select your character and click on "Reset Position". This will reset your character's location back to your save/restore point, away from any automatic dialog NPCs. Then log in and it should work just fine. Q) Why am I lagging? Apart from ExperienceRO behind hosted on one of the biggest hosting services worldwide, we do everything we can to make the connection smooth. If you're still experiencing lag, then try another ISP and see if that makes a difference. Mechanics Q) What does @afk do? The @afk command logs your character out, but its 'presence' is still in the server. Q) What is the point of @afk? Mostly, players use @afk after using @market to allow their markets clones to stay online while their actual characters are offline. Also, the equipment of @afk clones are still viewable if players leave equipment open to the public. Similarly, merchant vendors can use @autotrade to keep their shops open while they are offline. See: Vending Q) Do we earn Event Tokens when using @afk? No. The @afk command logs you out, so you cannot receive any Event Tokens in the meanwhile. Q) Why did I stop receiving Event Tokens? The Hourly Rewards system is stopped when you're inactive (vending, @afk, @autotrade, opening a chatroom or somebody else's, not chatting, not battling, not using skills, not warping, etc.) Q) Why is my DEF negative? Your case is likely one of the following: * You're using Tao Gunka Card which decreases DEF by 50% * You have so much DEF from refinement that your DEF overflowed. Reduce it at the De-Refiner (@jump 144 207) then check your DEF afterward. Q) How to autoloot Pocket Watch? Main article: Pocket Watch There are two pocket watches in RO: Pocket Watch 4 (2717) which is an equipment, and there's Pocket Watch Etc. (7513). When you use @alootid +pocket watch, it automatically loots the equipment instead of the misc. collector item. For that reason, use @ii pocket watch to find the item ID for the pocket watch (Etc. version), which is 7513. Then, autoloot using its item ID, like so: @alootid +7513 Q) Why can't I use skill name here? It could be due to different reasons, depending on the case: * Try @allskills * Some skills have been disabled. See Disabled Skills. * Make sure you have enough SP. Fallen Bishop Hibram Card is known to reduce SP. Q) Why do I get messages that say "Miss" when I'm fighting an MvP? You could try increasing your seeking attack (which helps to not miss targets when performing physical skills), using equipment that enhance seeking attacks like Ifrit Ears of Seeking, Seeking Bishop Hat, and Sage Ring of Chance. You can also increase your seeking attack using the Hunter Card Set and the Ancient Mummy Combo. Depending on your character, you may need more DEX/Hit. When you get the message, you could also try to wait 5-10 second before hitting your target again. Also, make sure that the element you're using counters your target. See the Elemental/Attribute Property Tables for reference. Q) I used a card that enchanted my armor with a property (Angeling, Ghostring, Pasana, etc). Why do I still get hit? Enchanting your armor with a certain property/element does not necessarily make you resistant to that element. See the Elemental/Attribute Property Tables for reference. Q) I'm using Bubble Gum, but the drop rates aren't increasing. Why is that? There are two types of Bubble Gum: regular Bubble Gum (Item ID: 12210) which says that it increases drop rates to 200% (2x the standard rate) and (Item ID: 12412) which says it increases drop rates to 300% (3x the standard rate). Neither of the descriptions are to be taken literally. They do not increase the actual drop rates. When using Bubble Gum (regular), killing a monster will behave as though you killed it 2x, giving you two chances of obtaining the item. Say you're hunting Lost Soul (drop rate: 10%) with HE Bubble Gum. This is the process: # Using Bubble Gum, you killed Soul Taker for 10% of obtaining Bubble Gum. Did the player receive it? If so, end roll 1. If not, Step 2. # Using Bubble Gum, you killed Soul Taker for 10% of obtaining Bubble Gum. Did the player receive it? If so, end roll 2. If not, Step 3. # Using Bubble Gum, you killed Soul Taker for 10% of obtaining Bubble Gum. Did the player receive it? If so, end roll 3. As you can see, the drop rate is still 10%, but it's as if the gum gave you more chances of obtaining the item. Q) Does using more than one Bubble Gum stack? Do Bubble Gum and HE Bubble Gum stack? Does Bubble Gum stack with the Bubble Gum effect from the Collector/Guardian set? No. Q) Can we trade Lost Soul? No, but it is account bound, meaning that you can use any character to obtain it then store it into account @storage, as long as they're from the same account. You can farm Lost Soul as many times as you'd like from Soul Taker in Eclage Dungeon Lv:2. However, be careful when submitting Lost Soul to General Van Handel for he takes all pieces of Lost Soul from your character's inventory. Q) How do I tame a monster without taming items? Use a professor's Abracadabra (AKA Hocus Pocus) skill. Q) I am using a Mistress Card. Why do I still need a gemstone? Mistress Card only covers 1 gemstone. That means that if a skill (such as Abracadabra) requires 2 gemstones, it will cover 1 gem, but you'll still have to cover the other one. Q) I have tried to tame a monster many times, but why haven't I caught it yet? Taming rates have been modified in the server to be at a 10% success rate, whether the player is using taming items or Abracadabra. Abracadabra's taming spell also only shows up at a 10% rate. For this reason, be careful when trying to tame a summoned MvP. See Custom Pets for more information on ExperienceRO's custom pets. Q) I want to feed my pet, but the food is unavailable. What should I do? Pets foods that are not easy to find have been replaced with "Pet Food" for easier access. Try to feed that to your pet. If it still doesn't work, check the Pet System page to make sure that you are using the correct food for your corresponding pet. Q) Where do pet eggs go when I store them? Pet eggs are in the armor/equipment category. You must use an Incubator to hatch pet eggs. Q) Why is my SP very low when using Fallen Bishop Hibram cards? FBH cards reduce SP by 50%. The drainage can be helped by using Pharaoh Card. Q) My Star Gladiator has the Blind effect and it isn't going away. How can I fix this? This is a side effect of using the "Demon of the Sun, Moon and Stars" skill. To make it go away, reset your skills at the Reset Girl (moonhaven 215 190). Avoid using that skill if you wouldn't want its blinding effect. Q) Can I reset hatred? No. Q) Can we change guild masters? No. The @changegm command is disabled to encourage guild masters to stay active. The only way to have the 'same' guild with a new guild master is by creating a new guild. This either means that all guild members should leave the guild or the guild master should expel the guild members until there is nobody else left. Only then can the guild master disband the guild, and the next guild master can create a new guild. Warp Q) Why can't I go to Eden dungeon? You cannot warp there. You can only go by clicking on the portal, which can be unlocked by talking to Sophia, choosing a path, then talk to her again to receive a quest named "Chapter 1: Nidhoggr's Revenge". If you have the quest in your quest log (Alt+U), go to @warp moonhaven 240 130 and you should be able to enter the portal. Q) Why can't I warp out of Playground Kid, Eden, Bossnia, etc.? You cannot warp out of some maps. You can manually walk your character outside, or you can relog, which is usually faster. Q) Why can't I @warp to gld_dun? To go to a guild dungeon, you must be a member of the guild that owns that dungeon. Q) Why can't I @warp to Vanadis / @go 1? Vanadis can be accessed after unlocking Chapter 3, which requires Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 to be completed first. Q) Why can't I @warp to man_fild03? You cannot @warp to Manuk fields. You must take the Warper NPC > Fields > Manuk Fields > Manuk Field 3 Q) Why can't I @warp to lhz_dun03? You can either complete the Bio Lab Entrance Quest, or you can @warp to lhz_dun02 and take the portal in the center of the map that will lead you to lhz_dun03. The Path System Q) I am training/doing quests on my path, but why aren't I earning any points? You must talk to your path mentor first before you're able to receive any points. Q) Where is my path mentor? Main article: Path Mentors Q) I am killing many dragons/demons, but why haven't I received any path points? Make sure you have done the following: # Talk to General Van Handel and submit the three required items. # Talk to Sophia and choose the Guardian path. # Talk to your path mentor Arturia Pendragon in Moonhaven 172 127. # Relog, then talk to her again. # Make sure that you're killing dragon and demon MvPs, are not regular mobs like Petite, Deleter, Ferus, and Acidus. They do not count. Only MvPs of the dragon or demon race will count. Use the @mi command to see the monsters' information, like so: @mi tao gunka Your points will appear in the chat log after you've killed a dragon or demon MvP. The same applies to all paths in the sense that you have to choose your path from Sophia, talk to your mentor, relog, and follow the instructions properly. See: Full list of dragon/demon MvPs. Q) I'm using Boosters. Why aren't I earning any seals, and why didn't I receive my blessing? You must use the boosters after talking to your Path Mentor or else the points will not count. After talking to your mentor and using all your boosters, earn some more points manually through your mentor (quests or other means of 'training') and you should receive your seals and your pinnacle shortly. Also, boosters are not affected by Approvals. Q) How to counter Gangster / Hooligan / Mafia / The Boss? I can't find them in @mi. * @mi 3583 * @mi 3584 * @mi 3585 * @mi 3586 You might want to take their attributes into consideration: Size, Race, Element, etc. (Psst! Demi-human resistance ��) Q) I earned enough points to reach my pinnacle, but I didn't receive my blessing. What should I do? If you accepted your blessing from Valkyrie but haven't received anything, you either didn't have enough slots in your inventory or you were overweight. If this is your case, relog, and you should receive your blessing. If you haven't seen Valkyrie yet or if you declined the blessing, earn more path points. She should appear afterward. Q) I got enough points to earn a path seal, but I didn't receive any. Why is that? Seals don't simply count the points that you currently have, but rather how much you've earned. Let's take the Guardian path as an example. You get a seal (either Seal of Bravery or Seal of Sacrifice) per 5,000 points earned. If you reach 10,000 points, you should have earned a total of 2 seals (assuming you had enough slots to accept them). Say you've spent 500 points right after that, leaving you with 9,500 points. Earning 500 more points will bring your current points to 10,000, but this does not mean that you are entitled to another seal. Seals don't look at your current points with spendings, but rather at the total points earned, which would be 10,000 (pre-spending) + 500 (post-spending), totaling your overall earned points to 10,500, meaning whether or not you spent your points, you'll have to earn 4,500 more to reach a total earning of 15,000 points, which should give you your next seal, and you'll have 3 earned seals. Q) I remade my character many times but I still didn't get the blessing I wanted. Why is that? Some blessings are rarer than others because of their attributes. You may remake your character several times only to have it receive Odin's Wrath every time he/she reaches a pinnacle. This is normal. The more you have to work for something, the greater becomes its value. Q) On some glorious and ethereal weapons, what does the description "Gains 50% of the respective Path Set bonuses (rounded down)" mean? If you take a look the path sets, you will find that each path set has a path set bonus (when combining shield, garment, and shoes). The path bonus descriptions are written in path shields. When wearing Glorious Jamadhar, for example, the path bonuses are divided into half, then are rounded down. Using a two-handed weapon will nullify a shield's effects, but will allow the path set bonus to work, although the bonus is halved. Storyline Q) I'm stuck in Chapter 1-2 / Why isn't General Van Handel talking to me / How do I get to Vanadis? Read and follow all steps: Most of the time, players either haven't killed the summoned ''Nidhoggr's Revenge, haven't submitted Gavriil's Ring, haven't killed the summoned Firefox, or haven't received their Pinnacle (Odin's Blessing). # Level up to a transcendent second job or an extended job, then to Base Level 800 and Job Level 250 in the leveling room/gold room "Playground Kid" (@warp moonhaven 258 183). # Talk to the Royal Guard (@warp moonhaven 185 205) # Submit 3 items to General Van Handel: Skeletal Armor Piece, Will of Red Darkness, Fire Dragon Scale. Check @ii for item information, @whodrops, and @whereis. You may use the MvP room "Bossnia" (@warp moonhaven 258 186) or kindly ask players to help you out. # Choose your path from Sophia. You can see the Redeemer NPC to view path sets. # Talk to Sophia again after choosing your path to obtain "Chapter 1: Nidhoggr's Revenge" which will unlock Eden Dungeon. (Portal: @warp moonhaven 240 130) # Kill the summoned [ Nidhoggr's Revenge ] (killing the time-spawned one doesn't count!). '''You still have to kill this Nidhoggr's Revenge, even if you submit the ring.' # Submit Gavriil's Ring. # Talk to General again. # Talk to Sophia and receive "Sophia's Blessing" # Talk to General and receive the "Chapter 2: Strange Noises" quest # Submit Lost Soul which is dropped by Soul Taker who resides in Eclage Dungeon 2 which is accessed through a portal found in Eden Dungeon Lv:3. Remember to use Bubble Gum to increase your chances. # Submit the 3 requirements to General Van Handel: 1500 Witched Starsand, 3 Ashes of Darkness, 1 Big Magic Defense Potion. # Kill the summoned [ Firefox ] (time-spawned Firefox doesn't count). # Get your pinnacle. # Talk to Jessica. # Congratulations! You have unlocked Chapter 3: Vanadis. Ask a GM to check your storyline if you find yourself stuck. Please use the Reporting Guidelines. Q) I killed Soul Taker many times. Why didn't I receive Lost Soul? Theoretically speaking, even if an item is at a 99% drop rate, there is still a possibility that you may never obtain the item, but it is very rare for this to happen, though there is still a possibility. As long as it is under <100%, there are no absolute guarantees. Use Bubble Gum to help increase your chances of obtaining the item. Alternatively, you can also win Lost Soul from Lucky Me as killing Soul Taker isn't actually required. Rules and Etiquette Main articles: Rules and Regulations; Warnings Q) A player KSed a monster I wanted to kill. What should I do? Move along and try again. Kill-stealing is part of the Ragnarok Online experience! The game developers made it that way for a reason. When it comes to MvPs, most servers rule them as free-for-all, and so do we. Also, @noks doesn't work so just try to be a good sport about it. Q) Some players type too quickly in Disguise Event. Are they cheating? There are players who use the Alt shortcuts (Alt+M) for quick answers. This is very discouraged of players to do, but it is not considered cheating, so please be careful when reporting other players. See the Reporting Guidelines for more information. Q) Is GRF modification allowed? You are allowed to modify sprites. Q) Are we allowed to use bots/macros/third-party software? NO! Category:Information